


When Loki Met Bucky

by Babybucky1943



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky Misses Steve, Diapers, Gen, Humor, Loki and Bucky mischief, Loki and Bucky regressed implications, Pacifiers, Sexual curiosity Ch 4, Temper Tantrums, Thor looks after Bucky, Thor looks after Loki, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Post Infinity War. Not canon. Nobody died.Loki, rendered a mortal by Thanos, who now lacks the “god” part of his mischief, but he is a troublemaker and now he has a chance to bring Bucky as a partner in crime,  into his tantalizingly crazy schemes. He never intends them to go south. They just always seem to.





	1. Steve’s Request

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Loki_Laufeyson88 for the crazy inspiration for this! Lol. Hope you all enjoy! Please leave comments! I thrive on them!

Thor Odinson stood in the hallway of their floor in the Avengers tower, listening to his good friend Steve Rogers. The man was on a mission but he needed help.

He needed Thor to look after Bucky. Thor wasn’t sure of his ability to do this. Bucky Barnes was temperamental on the best of days. On his worst days, no one saw him, because Steve sat on the couch with him in their apartment and cuddled with him. 

Thor didn’t mind helping Steve out at all. That wasn’t the issue. The issue was that Thor already found his days busy, looking after his younger brother Loki. The boy had been almost killed in battle and even though Thor had saved his life he had to be looked after. 

He looked at Steve. Bucky and Steve had slept over at Thor’s apartment last night so that Steve could leave early this morning  

“Do you think Bucky will be okay staying with Loki and I for a few days?” Thor asked.

Bucky  was very attached to Steve and didn’t want to be away from him at all.

Steve sighed. “I hope so. You’re someone strong enough to handle both of them.”

Thor had to agree. Out of everyone that lived in the Avengers tower, he was the strongest.

Steve thought for a moment. “I have all his stuff. His bear, blanket, and pacifier he already has. The bag,” he indicated the duffle bag he’d brought, “Is full of diapers, clothes and stuff. I figured since Loki’s kind of in the same place Buck is he might actually enjoy staying with you. And he likes you.”

Thor’s deep laugh rumbled in his chest. “Alright. I will do my best.”

“You always have the others if you need them. Natasha is really good with him.” Steve smiled.

Thor nodded. “Loki likes Natasha as well. If I need help I’ll call on her.”

Steve took a deep breath. “Thanks pal. I’m going to get out of here before he wakes up. You know how he gets.”

Thor nodded and waved as Steve left.

He ran a hand through his short blonde hair. He was going to have his hands full for the next few days.

Loki was a handful on his own, with his lack of mental and physical control right now.

He’d been rendered mortal in a battle against the crazy titan Thanos.

Thor had saved his life but Loki was not his usual “god of mischief” self.

He was full of mischief though. Loki seemed to be stuck somewhere between an innocent toddler and a mischievous teenager.

Banner hadn’t been able to shed any light on it.

Loki was in diapers, like Bucky.

Thor didn’t know what Thanos had done to him. He was just glad he’d been able to save his brother.

With Asgard blown away it didn’t matter anymore where he was. He was here with Loki. That’s what was important.

However, now Steve had asked him to look after his friend as well.

The battle had not just given Bucky horrible flashbacks even though the Wakandans had taken Hydra’s programming out of him. It had made him very paranoid. He’d had a mental breakdown. He had pulled into himself and only wanted Steve.

Fortunately, Bucky did like Thor. 

Maybe being around Loki would help the 102 year old traumatized soldier.

Maybe Bucky would help Loki.

Maybe they would just drive Thor crazy. The things Loki and Bucky could get up to in a few days might test even a demi god’s mettle.


	2. Mischief Makers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn’t take much for Loki to convince Bucky to join him in making mischief.

Loki woke up, stretching as hard as he could. He couldn’t remember ever having stretched before his run in with Thanos but it felt so good. He rolled over, pushing his long dark hair out of his face and eyeing the bed across the room.

Thor had told him that he was going to have a sleep over with Bucky for a few days. He didn’t know Bucky very well.

The soldier was stirring now too, rubbing his eyes. “Steve,” he mumbled.

Loki sat up. “Thor is here. I’ll get him.”

Bucky frowned. “Where’s Steve?”

Loki thought about it for a moment and shrugged, sliding out of bed. “I dunno. Let’s go find Thor.”

Thor heard the murmurings and took a deep breath, bracing himself for an inevitable tantrum when Bucky realized Steve wasn’t there. He opened the door.

Both boys looked his way, standing there in their T-shirts and soaked diapers.

“You boys need to be changed,” he said, stating the obvious.

Bucky looked at him suspiciously. “Where’s Steve?”

Thor sighed. “He had to go away for a few days. I’m going to take care of you-“

“No!” Bucky wailed immediately, stomping his bare foot on the floor.

Loki went to Bucky’s bed and retrieved his blanket and teddy bear. “We get to have fun together!”

Bucky stopped wailing, grasping at his things. He looked at Loki his blue eyes full of tears.

Loki looked back at him, his green eyes wide and innocent. “We can be friends.”

Thor quirked an eyebrow. Was it actually going to work? It did.

Loki and Bucky both lay quiet so he could change them and then dress them.

Once they were dressed in jeans and clean T-shirts he went to wash his hands and make them breakfast.

Loki giggled quietly. “Bucky, you want to do something fun with me?”

Bucky took his fingers out of his mouth. “Like what?”

“After breakfast, we can hide some things and play treasure island!” Loki looked at him gleefully.

Bucky nodded. That did sound fun. He hadn’t had anyone to hang out with other than Steve and he was kind of boring sometimes.

“Come have breakfast, boys,” Thor called.

They both hurried to the kitchen. 

Thor put a bib on Loki and then on Bucky. Neither of them were very coordinated. He put down two plates of toast and two bowls of oatmeal.

He got his own breakfast and sat between them. “You guys are gonna have to be patient. I can only feed one of you at a time.”

Switching between them, he spooned oatmeal into their mouths.

Once they were done, the boys started on their toast.

Loki loved toast with jam. What a sticky mess that was though. He had jam from his mouth to his eyebrows and everywhere in between.

Bucky giggled. “You look like a jam monster.”

“You’re a peanut butter monster!” Loki chortled. “We can be a san’wich.”

This was obviously funny because they both dissolved into laughter.

Thor rolled his eyes and got a warm facecloth. “You guys are a mess. Let’s clean you up and then you can both have milk.”

Loki shook his head, trying to avoid the cloth. “I wanna be a san’wich with Bucky,” he screeched.

Thor grabbed his jaw firmly. “No. Hold still.” Once Loki was clean and sputtering angrily at him, which was nothing new, he wiped Bucky’s face clean. Bucky was calmer.

Thor poured two sippy cups of milk and made sure the lids were on snugly. “You guys want to watch cartoons?”

Loki and Bucky both nodded.

Thor turned the tv on and went back to his lukewarm breakfast.

Loki sat back on the couch, sipping at his milk. He glanced at Bucky doing the same. “I like milk,” he said.

Bucky pulled the silicone nub out of his mouth, and nodded. “Me too.”

When the milk was gone, the cups lay on the living room floor, forgotten.

Loki was excited to play treasure island with Bucky. “You hide some stuff and I’ll hide some stuff, okay?”

Bucky nodded. “What can we hide?”

Loki shrugged. “Anything. We gotta find some stuff.” They went into Loki’s room and Loki found a Hotwheels car for Bucky to hide. He also found a little snow globe.

“Where can I hide it?” Bucky asked.

“We need more stuff first,” Loki said with a mischievous grin. “ Let’s go in Thor’s room.”

Now, Loki knew Thor’s room was off limits, but being a little shit, he scampered off down the hall with Bucky in hot pursuit

“Are we supposed to go in there?” Bucky asked tentatively.

“Course not!” Loki said, his eyes sparkling. “C’mon.”

Bucky shrugged and followed him.

Thor’s king sized bed was neatly made, his cape hung up, his weapons in their places.

Loki looked around, spotting all manner of cool items on the large wooden dresser. He put his snow globe down. “Bucky! Look at this!” He pulled the stopper out of a bottle of cologne. It looked like a diamond. It would be cool to hide  

Bucky sniffed and wrinkled his nose. “Yuck.”

Loki nodded. “It stinks.” When he tried to put the stopper back in, however, some spilled.

Bucky found a shirt in the laundry hamper and wiped it up. “It still stinks in here. Thor’s gonna know.”

Loki crawled onto the tall bed, almost having to jump to get up. “Maybe if we wave the blanket really hard it’ll make the smell go away.”

Bucky used his metal arm to pull himself up. “Okay.”

They both grabbed the blanket and tried to wave it around to get rid of the stench. Loki fell down, giggling and knocking Bucky onto all fours. 

Bucky rolled over, bouncing a little to get up again.

Loki tested the mattress. “It’s bouncy!” He jumped up and down a few times. “Let’s jump on it!”

Pretty soon they were both bouncing on the bed, not caring that the blankets and sheets were in disarray.

Loki got the brilliant idea to use Thor’s cape for a game of tug o war. They bounced some more, yanking on the cape and laughing. Bucky pointed at the dresser. “We can fly if we jump off of there!” So they did, landing on the bed, time after time.

Thor finished his coffee and frowned. What were those two up to? It almost sounded like they were in his room but Loki knew better. He knew that it was off limits.

Entering Thor’s room was an immediate time out. He shook his head. He wouldn’t.

Who was he kidding! This was Loki! He would!

Thor went to Loki’s bedroom first, hoping to find them there. No sign of them.

“Loki!” He thundered.

Loki paused in his wild dance and he and Bucky scrambled off the bed and hid under it.

Thor came into his room and groaned. “Oh my gosh Loki! Seriously! It’s only nine in the morning and you’re already causing trouble!”

He looked in dismay at his bed, which was a complete mess.

His cape was on the floor, his dresser was cleared as though _someone_ had used it as a jumping off point for landing on the bed. And overall was the overwhelming stench of cologne. 

“Loki!” He demanded firmly. “I know you’re in here. Come out and I won’t give you more than a time out.”

Bucky looked at Loki. “We’re in trouble now.”

Loki nodded. “Oops.”

They crawled out and Loki half hung his head, giving his brother a look of repentance.

His wide green eyes were innocent as they always were. “I’m sorry, Thor,” he said in a small voice. “I din’t mean to make a mess. Bucky and I just wanted to find something to hide an’ then your bed was bouncy.”

Bucky nodded, confirming Loki’s story, his blue eyes also wide and innocent, a little fearful of what Thor might do.

Thor let his breath out in a loud, frustrated sigh. “Why are you looking for stuff in my room?”

“We couldn’t find enough stuff in mine.” Loki protested. 

“What stinks?”

”We kinda spilled your perfume,” Bucky said, his voice low. “I’m real sorry too.”

Loki nodded. “We just wanted to smell it an’ it kinda spilled.”

Thor sighed again. “You are going to make me crazy yet, boy. Lucky for you, I love you. Time out on the couch. Now skedaddle. Both of you.”

They both got a firm swat on their padded asses as they quickly exited the room. “Go watch tv for twenty minutes.”

Loki grinned at Bucky. He knew exactly how to get away with murder it seemed.

Bucky giggled. “You’re bad!”

Loki nodded. “I know. And I’m good at it.”

They settled down in front of the tv to serve their time out.


	3. Cookies, Crayons and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving these two unattended BEFORE they fall asleep at nap time is never a good idea.

They had been fed lunch and both boys had been changed.

Thor led them to Loki’s room for a nap. “You both need to have a rest, for my sanity.”

Bucky pouted. “When’s Steve coming back?”

“On Saturday,” Thor answered, for the fifth time. He patted Bucky’s diaper. “Get into bed.”

Loki also crawled into bed, reaching for his bottle of milk.

Thor gave them each a bottle. “Now be good boys and sleep for me.” He left, shutting the door. “Jarvis, please keep an eye on them.” He was tired after his early morning and wouldn’t mind a short snooze on the couch.

Loki scooted out of his bed as soon as the door closed and went to Bucky’s bed. “You tired?”

Bucky looked at him, shaking his head, and sucking at the nipple of his bottle.

“Me neither,” Loki said. “Maybe we can read some stories. Thor has books on my closet shelf.”

Bucky liked stories. Steve often read him stories. He tossed his bottle on his bed and got up.

Loki opened his closet and reached up, unable to grasp the books. Thor had purposely set the shelf higher so he stayed out of them.

He was determined, however. “Can you help me?” Loki asked.

Bucky grasped his friend around his thighs and lifted him.

“You boys ought to be in bed.”

Jarvis’ voice startled them and Bucky dropped Loki who, fortunately, landed on his feet.

Both boys scuttled back to bed and dove under their blankets.

Bucky lay there silently and drank his milk for the next twenty minutes. He looked over at Loki. “My milk is all gone.”

Loki tossed his bottle on the floor. “Mine too.” He was back out of bed. “Let’s go watch tv.”

Bucky padded after Loki into the living room.

Thor was asleep on the couch, his deep snores rumbling through his chest.

Loki grinned. Thor was asleep. He was free to do as he pleased.

They went into the kitchen where Loki spied his bucket of crayons on the table. “We can colour!”

They sat down at the table looking for something to colour.

Loki pointed at a stack of paper that was pushed to the side. The papers had a bunch of words on them that looked boring.

The boys decided to make them less boring and drew and coloured on each one.

“Want dessert?” Loki asked Bucky suddenly.

Thor had said they could have dessert after their nap but Loki wanted it _NOW_.

Bucky nodded.

Loki climbed onto the kitchen cupboard, his bare legs making climbing easy, his diaper crinkling with his movements. He knew exactly where Thor kept the good stuff.

Bucky stood on the floor, watching Loki. “Don’t fall.”

“I won’t,” Loki assured, opening the cupboard door. He rooted around for awhile and then found a new package of Oreo cookies. He handed them to Bucky and got down. “Let’s go!”

They sat on Bucky’s bed eating Oreos until they were both full.

“My tummy hurts now,” Bucky said softly.

“Mine too,” Loki said. “I think we should go to sleep now.”

Bucky cuddled up to Loki’s back in his bed and pulled the blanket up, hoping a nap would make his tummy ache better. The Oreo cookies had been yummy though. He stuck his pacifier in his mouth and closed his eyes.

Loki got comfortable, snuggled up to Bucky and put his paci in his mouth as well. He was tired now.

Thor woke up, aware that he’d actually fallen into a heavy sleep. He sat up. “Jarvis, please tell me the boys are asleep.”

“They are now, sir.” The A.I. said.

Thor thought about that for a moment. “Good.”

He got up and went to the kitchen. Without thinking, he closed the open cupboard door, then looked at it. He hadn’t opened that one....

Oh no.....not again. He was going to invest in some locks pretty soon!

He hurried to Loki’s room and slowly opened the door.

Bucky immediately sat up. “Thor,” he said groggily spitting out his pacifier. “I’m sick.” He reached for his sitter.

Thor saw the empty Oreo package and groaned.

Steve was really careful what he fed Bucky and half a package of Oreos was definitely not on the list.

Loki was still sleeping.

He helped Bucky get out of bed. “Why’d you eat cookies?”

“They tasted good,” Bucky said, pouting. “I’m gonna throw up!”

Thor started hurrying him to the bathroom but not fast enough.

Bucky vomited , and cried. “My tummy hurts!”

Thor carried him into the bathroom, just as Bucky threw up again.

Once his stomach was empty, the heaving stopped. Thor ran a bath for him and went to clean up the mess.

Bucky sat in the warm tub, playing with the bubbles, feeling better now.

Thor had just finished cleaning the floor when he heard Loki cry for him. He hurried into the room. “What is it?”

“My tummy!” Loki whined.

Thor groaned, grabbed a handful of paper towel and started carrying Loki to the bathroom.

Loki threw up into the paper towel and then onto the floor, crying pitifully.

“That’s what you get for eating a damn package of cookies!” Thor said.

Once Loki seemed to be done throwing up, Thor stripped him and put him in the tub with Bucky.

“You two behave. I have to mop up.”

Loki yawned. “Your tummy better now?”

Bucky nodded. “I threw up. I don’t want anymore cookies.”

Loki thought that over. “Okay. Hey. When our bath is done, maybe we can go to the park!”

Thor came into the bathroom and washed his hands. “No. There won’t be any park. You guys are going to do something quiet so I can get my work done. I have some papers I need to fill out for Fury.”

“Which papers?” Bucky wanted to know.

“Very important papers on the table,” Thor said, drying his hands. “Out of your reach!”

Loki and Bucky exchanged sudden looks. Uh oh.

“But we wanna go to the park!” Loki wheedled.

Thor shook his head. “No.” He said firmly. “I need to get this done. I have a meeting with Fury tomorrow morning.”

When the bath was done, Thor got them diapered and dressed.

Loki clung to his neck. “Cuddle!”

“Loki! I have work to do. Find something to do without making trouble,” he said, setting Loki on the couch.

Bucky looked at Loki again. “I guess we shouldn’t have coloured Thor’s papers.”

A moment later there was a thud as Thor’s head hit the table. “Nothing is safe from your mischief, is it Loki!”

Loki pretended to be engrossed in a magazine about dinosaurs.

Bucky hid under the coffee table.

Thor called Tony Stark for help.

Tony came up to their apartment a little later to see what he could do about the papers. He chuckled. “You have your hands full.” He scanned the papers and was able to print a colour free copy for Thor.

Loki went and stood beside Thor’s chair. “I’m sorry. We just wanted to colour.”

Thor sighed. “You always just want to do something. I think I’ll have to get you things to do. Your mischievous streak is a mile wide!” Loki grinned.

Thor shook his head and laughed. “Loki. You are the worst. Where’s Bucky?”

Bucky slowly wandered in. “I’m sorry too.”

“It’s all good now. Thank goodness for Tony. Loki is a bad influence on you. I was hoping you could be a good influence on him.” He gave Bucky a calculating look.

Bucky looked at him openly. “I doubt it. Just ask Steve. I’m always getting into trouble.”

Thor nodded. “Figures.”

It was only the first day and he was already exhausted. How the hell was he going to pull off two more days with these two?


	4. When Things Come Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Loki and Bucky both wake up with a “hard” problem, it leads to things that they don’t want to share with anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some “sexual curiosity” vibes and masturbation in it. If it bothers you to read those things when Bucky and Loki are in the “innocent” phase then please skip this chapter.

Loki rolled over, realizing he was still next to Bucky. They had fallen asleep in Loki's bed together after giggling over a magazine they had found in Thor’s bathroom. Loki grinned to himself. He didn’t know why Thor would want to read a magazine about girls. 

Bucky stirred and opened his eyes with all Loki's moving around. “What day is it?” He asked, pushing his pacifier against the inside of his cheek. “Is Steve coming back today?”

Loki shrugged. “I dunno. I think Thor had his meeting today. With his papers.” 

“Oh yeah.” Bucky sat up and wiggled a little. He was uncomfortably hard in his diaper. Steve said it sometimes just happened.  He could play with himself and it would make the pressure go away.  He wanted to be alone to do it though. Steve said he should be alone. 

Loki squirmed some more and sat up. “My diaper is tight.” He rubbed a hand across it a few times. 

Bucky tried not to watch. “Your diaper gets tight?” He asked slowly.

”Sometimes,” Loki said. “Thor says it’s just something that happens.”

Bucky thought for a moment. “Steve says that too. He says I can be alone when that happens.”

Loki looked at him curiously. “Is yours tight today too?”

Bucky blushed and nodded. 

Loki eyed Bucky’s diaper. “What do you do when it happens?” He whispered.

Bucky hesitated. “Steve said it’s private. I can .....” he lowered his voice to a bare whisper. “Play with it.”

Loki giggled a little. “Thor showed me how to do it after I got better cuz I couln’t remember.”

Bucky glanced at Loki’s crotch and the telltale bump. “Is yours hard too?” He whispered.

Loki nodded. “Wanna feel?”

”Okay,” Bucky said, reaching tentatively with his right hand and pressing on Loki’s diaper. “Oh! You feel different than me! Feel Mine!”

So Loki felt Bucky’s crotch and they giggled. 

A sudden knock made them dive under the covers. Natasha Romanov’s voice asked “Are you boys ready for breakfast?”

”Not hungry yet,” Loki called in a muffled voice from under his blanket. 

“You guys okay in there?” She persisted.

”Yeah,” Loki and Bucky chorused quickly. 

“Okay,” she conceded. They sounded like they were up to something but Thor had said Loki’s room was fine. There was nothing they could get into. She hoped he was right. 

Once they were sure she was gone, Loki motioned to his closet. “Let’s go in here.”

Bucky was quite enthralled with the idea and it was private even if he wasn’t alone. 

They sat down on the floor of Loki’s closet. 

“How do you touch yourself?” Loki asked. “Does Steve let you take your diaper off?”

”When I’m in my bath or on a change pad,” Bucky said. “He always worries I might pee after I’m done.” 

“Do you?” Loki asked.

Bucky shrugged. “Sometimes I guess. Steve always puts a diaper on me when I’m done.”

Loki pondered that for a moment. “So does Thor. But it’s just ‘Tasha here today. I don’ want her to know I want to play.”

Bucky nodded in agreement. It wasn’t something he wanted Natasha knowing either. 

“Let’s take them off,” Bucky whispered, already pulling at the tapes of his diaper. 

Loki followed suit and they looked at each other with a little giggle. 

Feeling a little self conscious, Bucky started stroking himself, finally glancing at Loki to see him doing the same and obviously enjoying it. He leaned against the closet wall to get a better angle. 

Loki heard Bucky breathe heavily and smiled as it heightened his own senses and led to him releasing. He let out a long sigh of relief. His hand was sticky now. He wiped it on the closet door. 

Bucky finished and looked at Loki shyly. “It was more fun with you.”

Loki nodded. “It was way more fun. Let’s do it again soon.” 

Bucky looked at his soaked diaper. “What do we do about our diapers?”

”Let’s throw them away and then we’ll put on jammies and ‘Tasha won’t know!” Loki got up and they quickly trashed their wet diapers. 

Bucky put on his Captain America pajamas. Loki slid on his fuzzy Hulk onesie. It felt weird without a diaper. 

The boys left the room and hurried to the kitchen. 

Natasha was sitting with a cup of coffee and eyed them. They looked somehow guilty but she had no idea what they’d been up to. “What were you guys doing?”

Loki looked at Bucky and giggled. “Nothin!”

She tried to read their looks but finally gave up and got their breakfast. “Eggo waffles today, because you’re being good boys,” she said, giving them each two waffles and a sippy cup of orange juice. 

Loki dipped his waffles in his bowl of syrup and sucked the sweetness off before chewing the breakfast treat. 

Bucky preferred to eat them dry and drink his orange juice. 

Natasha was on a third cup of coffee when she heard a splatter on the floor. “What’d you spill?” She demanded. 

Bucky knew immediately what had happened. He could feel the hot liquid running down his thighs. “Um...” he didn’t know what to say. 

Unfortunately, his accident caused Loki to have one too. 

Natasha stood them up and looked at them with her hands on her hips. “Okay. What’s going on here? Where are your diapers?”

Loki and Bucky looked at each other and then stared at her mutely. 

She sighed. “Good explanation. Now I’m going to have to bathe you. Come on.” 

“No.” Loki said stubbornly. “You’re not supposed to see my wee wee.”

Bucky thought that was brilliant and nodded. “Mine either! Steve says it’s _private_!”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “I’ve seen both of your.....uh....wee wees....before. Now come on.”

Not having anymore arguments, they followed her to the bathroom, where she put Loki in the tub. 

“I want to bath with Loki,” Bucky said in a low voice, blushing.

Nat studied him for a moment. Strange. “Okay. Loki? Is that alright?”

Loki clapped his hands. “Yeah! Bucky is my best friend!”

While they were soaking, Nat went to get them diapers and clothes.

She frowned when she looked in Loki’s closet for his clothes.

There was some weird dried slime on the closet door....OH god..... She grabbed what she needed and went back to the bathroom. She scrubbed her hands. “Next time you boys want to have a play, please just ask. You made a mess.”

Both boys blushed bright red. 

She got them out and dried them off before diapering and dressing them for the day. Thor had warned her that they were both constantly getting into trouble together.

She looked at them sitting on the living room floor, building with LEGO. Loki touched Bucky’s knee. “Can I have that green one?”

Bucky nodded. His face was lit up with delight.

Obviously they’d connected. 

She smiled to herself. This might be one babysitting escapade she wouldn’t tell Thor about. 


	5. All Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes right down to it, Loki doesn’t like sharing Thor with Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a more toddlerish feel to it when Loki and Bucky both want Thor’s attention and throw tantrums when he can’t attend to them both at once.

When Thor got home, Nat had lunch ready and everything seemed to be going smoothly. “How was the meeting?” She asked.

He shrugged out of his coat, looking at the boys. “Long and boring. Thank you so much. They were good?”

Her hesitation was only a second long before she said, “Yeah, they were good.”

He nodded. “I’m hoping they’ll nap today.”

Loki came running to him, throwing his arms around Thor’s chest and hugging him. “I missed you!”

“I wasn’t gone that long!” Thor chuckled. “Let’s get you guys fed.”

Nat stayed and fed Bucky his macaroni and cheese.

Loki sat on Thor’s lap. “Will you read me story?”

“For your nap, yes,” Thor promised.

When they were both full, Thor took them to Loki’s room. “Let’s get you changed.”

Loki shook his head and bounced into bed, finding his pacifier. “Story!”

Thor grabbed a clean diaper anyway and unfolded it. “You’re wet. I don’t want you to get a diaper rash.”

Loki squirmed to get away from him.

“Enough,” Thor said firmly. “What has gotten into you?”

Loki looked at him, sucking on his paci. He shook his head.

Thor took off his wet diaper anyway.

Loki scrambled out of his reach as soon as Thor let go of him, giggling.

“Loki, I’m not in a mood for games. Lay down.” Thor unfolded the dry diaper.

Loki shook his head again.

With a quick move, Thor grabbed his bare feet and pulled him towards the middle of the bed again. Loki got into silly moods sometimes.

Loki, however, had it in his mind to be difficult and tried to roll over again.

“Loki!” Thor said in frustration. “Stop squirming!” He landed a smack with his hand on his little brother’s bare bottom.

This startled Loki into laying still but he also cried like Thor had half killed him instead of just giving him a swat.

Thor sighed. He could see Loki was very tired. He gave Loki his bottle and immediately the tears stopped as he took his bottle and started nursing. Thor kissed his cheek and tucked him in.

Bucky had watched the interchange with wide eyes. His lower lip was out and tears were gathering in his eyes. “Is Steve coming back today?” he asked.

Thor gathered him into his arms. “Shh. You’re okay. Let’s get you changed.”

Bucky repeated his question again.

“Tomorrow,” Thor said. “One more night sleep.” He got up. “Here’s your milk. Have a nap for me please.”

“Story!” Loki demanded.

Thor got one of Bucky’s books thinking it might help him miss Steve less and started to read.

Loki pouted. “That’s Bucky’s story! I want my story!”

Thor ignored him and read the story. Fortunately Loki was tired enough he fell asleep anyway.

Bucky rolled over with his bottle. He was tired today. He missed Steve. Thor was a little scary sometimes.

 Thor left the room, gently closing the door. He wondered if Banner had found any more insight into Loki’s behaviour. Thor didn’t mind looking after him, sometimes it was just exhausting. He asked Jarvis to send the good doctor up.

Bruce Banner entered quietly, stepping gingerly around the mess of Lego and other toys. “How’s Loki doing?” He asked.

Thor shrugged and sighed. “He’s so unpredictable. He can be just fine, he’ll listen to me and then just like that he will be throwing a tantrum and trying my patience.”

Bruce frowned. “I’ve gone over his bloodwork and brain scans several times but all I’m seeing is that his brain activity is lower than normal for an adult. And it’s not functioning in some areas which accounts for his physical and mental regression. All I can tell you is that he’s capable of understanding your words but may not process them but he’s also going to react like a toddler to certain stimuli. He might react aggressively if he feels threatened.”

Thor nodded. “Is that ever going to change?”

“It might,” Banner said. “It’s hard to say. His brain is still recovering from trauma.”

The demi god huffed out a short breath and stood up. “Well, I guess I better get used to the behaviour then.”

Thor, cleaned up the toys and put the dishwasher through a cycle while the boys slept.

A sudden cry sent him running to Loki’s room.

Bucky was sobbing into his blanket. “I want Steve!”

“Did you have a bad dream?” Thor asked softly.

Bucky nodded.

Thor gathered him into his arms. “It’s okay, sweetheart.” He cuddled Bucky until he calmed down, giving him his pacifier.

Loki came over and tried to get into Thor’s arms. “Cuddle!”

“Gimme a minute.” Thor said.

“NO!” Loki yelled, trying to push Bucky away. “My Thor!”

Bucky started crying again. “I want Steve!”

Thor was very glad at that moment that he was strong. He settled Bucky on one hip and Loki on the other. “There. Now you are both with me.”

Bucky sucked his pacifier, again, looking at Loki sullenly.

Loki frowned and put his head on Thor’s shoulder.

“I thought you guys were friends,” Thor said, jiggling Loki a little. “Why are you so crusty?”

Loki tossed his dark hair and didn’t say anything.

Bucky nudged Loki’s foot with his. “Thor is holding me!”

“Holding me too!” Loki spat back.

Thor put Bucky down first then sat on the couch with Loki on his knee. “Why are you guys so grumpy? You both had a nap.”

Loki curled into him, trying to push Bucky away.

Bucky pushed back, trying to get on Thor’s lap again.

Loki pushed him harder. “Go ‘way!” he demanded.

“Loki!” Thor reprimanded.

Bucky stiffened, sliding to the floor and kicking his heels as hard as he could on the rug. He howled at the top of his lungs. “I want Steve!”

Thor tried to put Loki down to comfort Bucky, but he immediately started screaming. “No! My Thor!”

He thought maybe they were both having some separation anxiety or some jealousy issues. Damn you for leaving Steve!

At that precise moment, Thor’s phone rang. Speak of the devil.

Thor gave up trying to lift Bucky and answered it, trying to hear above the screaming. “Hi Steve.”

Steve heard Bucky howling  and his stomach dropped. A tantrum like that usually meant he’d had a bad dream. “What happened?”

“They’re both just a little grumpy after their nap.” Thor said loudly, trying to make himself heard.

“You know what? I’m coming home. I’ll find a way. Gimme a few hours.”

Steve didn’t know if the demi god heard him but if Bucky needed him he was going home, school speeches be damned. He still had a few more to do but they would just have to wait. It wasn’t a life or death mission. He was still a little pissed off that Fury had even called it a mission. Probably to get him to leave Bucky. Whatever. He was leaving.

Back at the tower, Natasha also heard the screaming and let herself in. “What’s going on?” She yelled above the noise.

Thor shrugged helplessly, trying to get Loki to take his pacifier. Loki was fighting him and clinging to him all at the same time.

Nat found Bucky’s paci and tried to give it to him but he pushed her away. “Steve!” He sobbed. He hadn’t stopped kicking and now he started throwing whatever was in reach which happened to be a bucket of Lego blocks.

Loki finally calmed down enough to take his pacifier.  Thor put him down and gave him his favourite book.

He gathered Bucky into his arms while Nat distracted Loki by ‘reading’ to him from the picture book.

Bucky struggled against him. “Steve!”

Thor restrained him as gently as he could. “Bucky. Relax.” He tried to give him his pacifier again.

Bucky screamed angrily, pushing at the iron grip Thor had on him.

Loki glared at him. “Stop screaming!” He yelled, making Bucky cry louder. Loki’s tenuous calm unravelled and he started crying again and tried to crawl into Thor’s lap.

Nat got up. “Hang on. I have an idea.” She left the room but was back in two minutes with one  of Tony’s iron man suits.

The drone had a disco ball hung from one finger and made the lights spin and flicker with the beam from its palm.

Both boys were prompted into immediate silence by the lights.

Bucky put his pacifier in his mouth, swiping a hand under his runny nose and got to his feet, walking tentatively towards it.

Loki slid off the couch, eyes alight with curiosity.

“Please tell me Tony knows you have that.” Thor looked at Nat with half a grin.

She smiled. “He was already on his way up.”

The drone raised the disco ball up just out of reach and created a light show for the two curious man babies watching him.

“Silence,” Thor breathed softly. He could see that both boys needed changing. Loki’s diaper was hanging low and soggy between his thighs. Bucky’s wasn’t much better.

He got two clean diapers.

Bucky lay down obediently still watching the lights. Thor cleaned him and taped the fresh diaper snugly around his hips. “There you go, my boy. All done.”

Loki pushed away when Thor tried to lay him down, so he changed him standing up. Not as easy, but it wasn’t the first time he’d done it.

Tony appeared a few minutes later, looking relieved. “Glad that worked. They were pretty worked up.”

Thor nodded. “Steve is on his way home. Bucky’s just not stable enough.”

”It’s not easy trying to recover from this shit,” Nat said softly. 

Thor sighed. “No. It’s not.” He didn’t even know if Loki would or could recover. 


	6. Best Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though they fight they’re still best buddies.

Thor kept the boys occupied through the rest of the afternoon by playing Disney movies.

Loki sat on one knee and Bucky on the other, blankies clutched tightly. They both had a cup of milk and then put their pacifiers back in their mouths.

When Nemogot dumped into the tank, Bucky started to cry.

Thor held him close and rubbed his shoulder. “Hush baby. Steve will be home in a little while.

Bucky looked at him through his tears. “Steve coming today?” He mumbled through his pacifier.

Thor nodded. “He misses you.”

Loki looked at Bucky and pulled his paci out with a pop. “I’m sorry I was mean, Bucky. When Steve comes back can we still be friends?”

Bucky thought that over for a minute then nodded, leaning back against Thor’s strong shoulder. He just wanted Steve right now.

It was almost dinner time when the apartment door sprang open and familiar footsteps hurried in.

Bucky launched himself off Thor’s lap and flew into Steve’s waiting arms. He nuzzled into Steve’s warm neck with his nose when Steve picked him up, smelling Steve’s deodorant, and the soap he used in the shower. “I guess I don’t have to ask if you missed me,” Steve laughed.

Thor chuckled and got up, with Loki on his hip. “They were okay until this afternoon. Bucky had a nightmare.”

Steve patted Bucky’s padded bottom. “That’s all it takes to trigger this. Thanks for watching him. I know it wasn’t easy.”

Thor’s belly laugh rumbled out loudly. “These two know how to get into all sorts of trouble.”

“THAT!” Steve chuckled, “I believe wholeheartedly. Bucky is full of piss n vinegar when he’s in a good mood.”

Bucky frowned at Steve. “I don’t piss vin’gar. That’s gross!”

Thor and Steve howled with laughter.

Loki shrugged when Bucky looked at him for answers to what was so funny.

Now that Steve was back, Bucky wanted to play. “Down,” he said, pushing at Steve. “Play, Loki?”

Loki nodded and the two boys ran off to Loki’s room.

Steve and Thor sat down on the couch and Thor handed him a beer. “Sorry your mission got interrupted.”

Steve snorted. “Mission my foot! Fury made that up. Some schools wanted ‘Cap’ to come speak so he’d lined up five speaking engagements. I’m skipping out on the last one tomorrow.”

Thor nodded, taking a long swig out of his bottle. “Glad you’re back. Your boy is a handful when he gets upset. So is Loki. Almost too much for one guy.”

Steve nodded. “I know. I’m sorry I put you through that.”

Thor laughed. “It’s not a big deal. I may need the favour returned one day. Banner doesn’t know if Loki will ever get better. The brain damage might be permanent.”

Steve nodded slowly. “You’ve always got us, Thor. You know that.Even if you need a break.Loki’s not easy to look after.”

Thor rolled his eyes. “Preaching to the choir, Steve.”

Bucky and Loki were giggling and Steve frowned. “What are they up to?”

Thor sighed. “Any number of things.”

The boys came into the living room covered in shaving cream. “Look! We’re Santa!” Loki chortled.

“Bucky!” Steve scolded trying to keep a straight face. “Shaving cream is not a toy!”

Bucky blinked through the shaving cream on his eyelids.

Thor leaned back and collapsed into laughter. “I keep a stockpile. Loki gets into the shaving cream at least twice a week.”

Steve allowed himself a chuckle. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

The boys were bathed together at their request. Steve stayed with them while Thor went and found their pjs and diapers.

Bucky was telling Steve how they had jumped on Thor’s bed and eaten cookies.

Steve didn’t look amused. “Is that all you did here? Get into trouble? Bucky. I told you to behave.”

Bucky lowered his chin to his bare chest. “I’m sorry Steve.”

“You need to apologize to Thor,” Steve decided.

Loki watched the exchange. “No he doe’n’t,” he said, giving Steve a baleful look. “Bucky is my friend. Thor is jus my brother.”

Steve smiled. “I know Loki. But Bucky misbehaved and that means he needs to apologize.”

Loki stuck his lower lip out. “We had fun.”

Thor came back in. “What’s your problem now, Loki?”

Bucky looked up at the demi god and in a small voice he said, “I sorry I was bad Thor.”

Thor smiled and patted his head. “It’s alright buddy. It wasn’t your ideas. I know where those ideas came from.” He looked pointedly at Loki as he unfolded a large towel and helped his little brother out.

Steve wrapped Bucky in another towel and then followed Thor into Loki’s bedroom where they lay the boys on Loki’s bed to get dressed. 

Once they were in pajamas, Steve picked up Bucky’s bag. “I think we better get to our apartment. Maybe Loki can come play with Bucky at our place tomorrow?”

Thor looked at Loki. “You want to go play with Bucky tomorrow?”

“Now!” Loki declared.

“It’s almost dinner time,” Thor reasoned. “Bucky needs to have dinner and he needs to relax before bed.”

“Can Loki sleep at my room today?” Bucky asked Steve.

Steve shrugged. “If it’s okay with Thor then yeah.”

Both boys clapped gleefully.

It was decided that Thor and Loki would join Steve and Bucky for dinner.

At their apartment, Steve pulled out Bucky’s toys and deposited him on the floor beside the toy box. “Play with your toys. I’m going to cook dinner.”

Bucky tipped the tote on its side, spilling the toys to look for his favourites.

Steve put some breaded chicken nuggets in the oven and made rice. It was something both boys liked. He started a pan of stir fried vegetables then went to check on Bucky.

Bucky was happy, talking to himself as he built a hot wheels track to play with. Steve was about to turn back to the kitchen when there was a knock.

Thor came in carrying Loki. “Alright. We’re here. Go play.” He put Loki down.

Bucky scrambled up. “Loki! Come play cars!”

Thor sat on the couch, watching the two.

Steve brought him a beer. “How’s Loki’s mood?” He popped open his own bottle.

“Right at this moment he’s fine,” Thor said, “But that can change in about ten seconds.”

Steve laughed. “I know how that is!!”

Everyone sat at the table about ten minutes later, and enjoyed dinner. The boys chattered excitedly about their sleepover.

Loki reaches across Thor’s plate to grab more nuggets and Thor grabbed his hand. “Sit!! Use your words.”

Loki pulled his hand away. “No! More chicken!”

“Where’s your polite word?” Thor asked.

Loki’s lower lip was coming out already. “Chicken!!”

“Please,” Thor prompted.

Loki threw his spoon on the floor. “Chicken!!!”

Thor caught his hands before he could throw his plate on the floor and pulled Loki onto his lap, restraining him. “Hush.”

It only took a few moments for Loki to calm down. Thor fed him his rice and gave him a chicken nugget to chew on.

Once dinner was done, Loki and Bucky raced back to their cars game.

Thor thanked Steve for the dinner, showed him where he’d left Loki’s bag and took his leave.

Steve loaded the dishwasher and then went to watch the boys.

He was glad Bucky had made a friend.

If neither of them recovered they would still always have each other. Bruce didn’t know to what extent Bucky’s brain was damaged either. 

Perhaps they could be helpful for each other.

Loki was sidling towards the movie shelf and reaching for the movies.

“Loki,” Steve said with a warning. “No touching.”

Bucky looked up. “Loki’s my friend, Steve. He can touch the movies.”

Steve quirked an eyebrow. “You’re not allowed to, and neither is he.” Steve’s voice was firm. He got up and scooped Loki up. “Let’s go change you. You too Bucky. It’s time to have a story.”

Bucky followed him to the bedroom. “Can we have Loki’s story tonight?”

Steve nodded. “Yes we can buddy.”

After they were both dry, Steve tucked them into Bucky’s bed. He found the story and read it. Both boys sucked their pacifiers contentedly.

Steve gave them both a kiss. “Night night boys.”

Once he closed the door, Bucky grinned at Loki. “‘Morrow, we can take all the movies down and look at ‘em.”

Loki giggled. “Okay.”

He was always up for adventure with his best friend.

The end. 


End file.
